The present invention relates generally to refuse receptacles, and more particularly, is directed to a refuse receptacle of the type having a removable tubular refuse holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,577,778 discloses a novel refuse receptacle which uses a continuous bag liner, for example, a tubular bag which is 100 feet long, which is folded over itself many times to provide many folds. This is formed by a continuous elongated vinyl sleeve which is mounted on the outer peripheral surface of a tubular refuse holder that is, in turn, mounted within the receptacle. The bag liner is pulled down from an opening in the bottom of the tubular refuse holder and a knot is tied therein to form the individual garbage bags. This novel refuse receptacle and the operation thereof can be readily seen at the website www.magikan.com.
However, a problem with this refuse receptacle is that there is a gap between the upper end of the tubular refuse holder and the folded vinyl sleeve mounted thereon, on the one hand, and the hinged lid, on the other hand. This means that odors from refuse in the continuous bag liner can escape through this small gap at the upper end and then escape around the outside of the outer surface of tubular refuse holder, that is, to an area between the tubular refuse holder and the outer enclosure of the main body. Because the main body is not airtight, these odors escape into the atmosphere and can be unpleasant.